miamibeachhighfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 3
The third season of Miami Beach High. Previous: Season 2 Next: Season 4 Main Characters Graduates *Leighton Meester as Sarah Sparks *Blake Lively as Blair Kennedy Seniors *Lucy Hale as Lindsey Kennedy, a rich girl who is unhappy with her life. *Nina Dobrev as Gemma Calder, a girl repeating her senior year. *Selena Gomez as Claire Coleman, a former anorexic who relapses. *Taylor Swift as Felicia Smith *Josh Hutcherson as Jesse Bradshaw, a fun-loving, sincere jock who is afraid of committment. *Tyler Posey as Josh Sparks, an athletic guy wanting a thrill in life. *Victoria Justice as Imogen Calder, a girl living in the shadow of her best friend. *Dylan O'Brien as Jason Lewis, an awkward guy who is questioning his sexuality. *Logan Lerman as Lucas Knight, the cute nerd waiting for the right girl to come along. *Miley Cyrus as Eleanor Patterson, an already out of the closet lesbian who loves fashion. *Lily Collins as Brooke Porter, a carefree girl who is exploring her sexuality. *Demi Lovato as Hope Fowler, a girl struggling to be happy because of her home life. *Nick Jonas as Chase Tyler, the guy who wants to be noticed. Juniors *Ross Lynch as Mason Tate, a laid-back guy who may be a bad influence. *Vanessa Marano as Becky Coleman, a girl who runs away from home. (new) *Isabel Fuhrman as Alexis James, a girl running away from her problems. *Maia Mitchell as Noelle Gomez (new) *Rachel Bilson as Ally Saunders (new) *Matt Bennett as James Tyler, a nice guy who loves people for who they are. *Ariana Grande as Piper Holloway, an eccentric girl wanting to fit in. Sophomores *Naomi Scott as Maya Calder, a girl who deals with online bullying. *Kenton Duty as Ian Jones, a guy who bottles up his emotions. *Laura Marano as Quinn Coleman *Austin Mahone as Charlie Chambers, a sweet guy who always does the right thing. Freshman *Olivia Scriven as Liv Matlin (new) *Dylan Everett as Campbell Saunders (new) *Eric Osbourne as Miles Hollingsworth (new) *Ana Golja as Kate James (new) Adults *Sophia Bush as Lindsay Calder Recurring Characters Seniors *Cher Lloyd as Brie Knight, the adoptive sister of Matthew Knight and Lucas Knight. *Elizabeth Gillies as Violet Page, a bad girl wanting to start a band. *Austin Butler as Carter Nelson, a homophobic guy who is discovering his sexuality. Juniors *Debby Ryan as Jennifer Franklin, a religious girl who supports the LGBT club, and can feel herself drifting away from God. *Nicole Anderson as Jenna Woods, the typical girl next door. *Kendall Jenner as Madison Carson, the Irish twin of Daniella. *Kylie Jenner as Daniella Carson, the Irish twin of Madison. Sophomores *Bella Thorne as Natalie Hanson, a funny girl who loves to dance. Adults *Ian Somerhalder as Aaron Jacobs, a history teacher who has his eye on a student. *Ashley Greene as Tara Gates, an English teacher who is tired of being single. Other *Ed Westwick as Eddie Ramsey, a ladies man who comes from a rich family. *Ashley Tisdale as Camille, a college cheerleader and fashion designer. Episode List